Hephaestus (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Hephaestus is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of the Hephaestus from the first BioShock. Hephaestus is the main generator of power for all of Rapture. Jacob Norris, a multiplayer character, is said to have been one of the deep sea welders who built Rapture; it is known from his audio recording Rapture's Heart that he was present when construction on Hephaestus was finished. History Hephaestus is the main power production and engineering facility in Rapture. Hephaestus, designed by Andrew Ryan, is one of the oldest parts of Rapture and harnesses geothermal energy to power the city. The area was a workplace for many of the engineers in Rapture, such as Kyburz. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Ryan Industries Lobby This was the area through which visitors and workers would enter Hephaestus. There is a large bust of Andrew Ryan guarding the lobby. A closed Gatherer's Garden is in this area, as well as an ADAM Corpse and Little Sister vent for Capture the Sister. This area leads to the Workshops, Crew Quarters and Core. Crew Quarters This area, located off of Lobby and Heat Loss, was the planning and operations base for the employees of Hephaestus. The area contains a large Australia Day poster, a vending machine, a Machine Gun Turret and access to Kyburz' office and Administration office that contains a breakable wall and vent. Heat Loss Monitoring This area was the location where monitoring of geothermal heat was conducted. The area houses the large monitor system, vending machine, Little Sister Vent, and a balcony that is accessible with Geyser Trap or Leg Up. Hephaestus Core The Core is the main production area for geothermal energy. Located in the center of this area is a Harmonic Core. This area contains an ADAM Corpse, a vending machine near the Lobby entrance, and a closed off access to E.V.A. Preparations. Geothermal Control Geothermal Control was where the control of magma was monitored and controlled for energy production. In this room it is possible to see the hot magma being fed through the pipe toward the Core. Located in this area is a Machine Gun Turret, a vending machine, and several oil drums. It is possible to use the vending machine in this area and Geyser Trap or Leg Up to jump out of the map onto the pipes or magma. Workshops This Workshop area was where most of the workers other than administrators conducted their work, research, and preparations. There are scattered blue prints in the area as well as lockers of workers. The area houses several oil drums and a vending machine. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *At the base of the Core; spawns near ADAM corpse. *Near the entrance to the Core in the lobby. *At the back of the Core. Turrets *A Machine Gun Turret in Geothermal Control. *A Machine Gun Turret in the Crew Quarters. Vending Machines *1 in Geothermal Control. *1 on the balcony above the Core. *1 in the Workshops. *1 in Heatloss Monitoring. *1 in the Crew Quarters. Little Sister Vent *1 by the Rapture Metro entrance. *1 in Heatloss Monitoring. Control Points *1 in Geothermal Control. *1 at the base of the Core. *1 in Heatloss Monitoring. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *It is possible to stand on the Core sign in the central area of this map to reach a secret room behind the sign. Leg Up or Geyser Trap is needed to perform this trick. *There is a breakable wall near Kyburz' office that leads to a vent to the next room. Video Gallery Mp 244-245-1-.jpg|''The Hephaestus section in the BioShock 2 Signature Series Guide.'' Safety Visitors.jpg|''Safety directions for visitors.'' Bio2MPHephaestusCore.png Hephaestus Lobby Multiplayer.png Bugs/Glitches * Using the Leg Up Gene Tonic, a player standing by the staircase to the left of the core machine can jump onto the rocks above the Core machine, and then out of the map. This can be exploited during ADAM Grab matches. Behind the Scenes *The Please Stay With Your Group sign is actually an altered royalty-free "Can You Afford" clip art. *The song played in Kyburz' office is "Night and Day" by Billie Holiday & Her Orchestra. *The ''BioShock 2'' Strategy Guide contains a map of an old version of the multiplayer version of this level. In this map, there is a tunnel connecting the Core to the Heat Loss Monitoring through the stairs, passing beside the turbine room. In the current version used in BioShock 2, this tunnel doesn't exist and the stairs were replaced by a small room connecting the Heat Loss Monitoring to an unnamed office of the Crew Quarter by a vent and a breakable wall. *If a game is full, two players from the oposite teams will spawn on the same place in the Ryan Industries Lobby. ru:Гефест (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Hephaestus Category:Walkthroughs